


Rest

by ShyyyVictoria



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: AU, Human Trafficking, Kinda, M/M, Violence, Will Add More Later, force, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyyyVictoria/pseuds/ShyyyVictoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is taken from a rest area after being tricked into helping a 'hurt' man. Then is sold to three guys for who knows what. He should have listened to his brother when he told him he was to innocent and gullible to trust people so blindly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scared

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raleighsbecket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raleighsbecket/gifts).



> WOW ITS BEEN AWHILE

"He's perfect isn't he?" 

A hand placed itself on Luke's head, pulling at his hair ever so slightly. Luke whimpered for the umpteinth time since this began, though it only came out as a smothered sound with the tape around him mouth. Another hand stroked his cheek, their fingers brushing against the damp cloth that he had soaked with all his tears. 

"Yeah, bet them boys cross state line will pay a pretty amount for him."  
There was a hum of agreement before Luke felt himself being lifted from the floor of the moving vehicle and onto the lap of one of the men. 

"Not before we've had our turn, though."  
There was an arm secured round Luke's middle, holding him down. His attempt to struggle was useless, with his hand tied expertly behind his back. He tried anyway, screaming behind the tape, wiggling around and kicking his feet. There was some shuffle before his legs were being held down and his head pressed against the man he was sitting on. 

"If you were smart, you wouldn't do that." was whispered venomously into his ear. He froze, but continued to cry. A hand slipped into his shirt, not getting farther than his ribs before they were interrupted.

"Hey." there was a shout somewhere near the front of the vehicle. "Maybe ya shouldn't, Tye. Last time the boys found out and you had your ass kicked. You really think you're ready for a second round with Cal? You haven't even fully healed from last time." 

'Tye' huffed and pushed Luke to the ground again, muttering a 'Shut the fuck up'. Upon falling to the ground Luke's head was slammed against the floor, his vision going spotty. It was silent as he fell unconscious.  
\---

The next time Luke was consciously aware, he was being pulled out of the vehicle and stood up on his own two feet. He winced as he stood, all the kinks in his joints working themselves out from being cramped into a ball for hours. His muscles were shaky and his hands numb.  
Somewhere to left of himself Luke heard someone mumble, 

"Where do you think they are?"  
Before anyone answered he was pushed forward, stumbling to his knees. 

"There here. They have to be." The voice, that sounded like the one from the front of the car earlier answered desperately/  
There was more silence for all of two second, then a voice Luke hadn't heard before spoke up. 

"Let's see him, Tye." Multiple sets of footsteps could be heard coming in there direction. No one argued with the voice, only grabbed him by the back of his head and ripped the blindfold from his eyes. The light from above blinded Luke. He squinted, trying to get his vision to focus. When it did he realized he was surrounded by six men, they were on the side of a road that seemed to stretch on forever and ever, and the three men standing in front of him were staring intently at him, like he was a piece of property to be bought. 

"You did good this time, Tye. Really, I'm shocked." A man with fire truck red hair spoke up sarcastically, as he stepped away from the other two, stepping closer to Luke, making the defenceless boy flinch back. Redhead grabbed him by the hair, tilting his head up, examining his face. 

"Where'd you get him?"  
The man to his right spoke up, running a hand over his medium length hair, not really making eye contact with the red headed man. 

"We got him from one of them rest areas in the next state over. Pretended to be hurt. Little, thing just wanted to help." He chuckled lightly along with the rest of the men. It made Luke feel sick all over again. The way they had played him, took advantage of him. It reminded Luke of a time back in middle school when a couple of boys in Jacks grade pretended to like him. They had invited him over to one of their houses and threw all these sob stories at him, and Luke, being the bleeding heart that he is, believed every bit of them. It started out pretty innocent at first, them just asking Luke to do simple things for them like cleaning for them, doing their homework, running errands for them. But, eventually it got worse. The boys discovered, over time, that luke not only had a bleeding heart, but he was completely gullible, a pushover, didn't know how to say no. They had started with slight touches, lingering touches on the arm, holding his hand, hugs, even kissing his face as praise. Eventually they tried more, and it had ended badly. They had been at Luke's house this time, all piled in his room. Jack had walked in to two of the boys holding Luke down and the third trying to get hi clothes off, Luke screaming, begging, crying for them to stop. 

Jack had had charges pressed by the parents of those boy, but they were dropped after they found out what there kids had done. Jack had held Luke that night as he still cried and explained to him that he had to be careful. He looked too innocent, and small to going around trusting everyone so blindly. As it turns out Jack was right.  
Luke screamed behind the tape, tears falling again. They all looked at him, the red head looking him right in the eye as he reached over and ripped the tape from hip lips, smiling down at him like they were old friends or something. 

"Oh, shit." The curly headed man, that the redhead had been standing with, stepped into the small blonds line of vision, grabbing his face and bringing one of his big hands to the blond's lips and began to run his fingers over the small black hoop that pierced Luke's Lip. Not taking his eyes off the smaller blond, curly asked 

"What do you think, Cal?" 

Recognizing the name from earlier, Luke looked over at 'Cal' eyes big and watery, being stared down by said boy. Somehow this only made Luke more nervous of his answer. Cal smirked at him before looking up and saying, in a deep gravelly voice, 

"We'll take him, Tye." 

In a panic Luke pushed himself to his feet, any hands still remaining on him sliding off. He stumbled backwards right into the three men that brought him there, the other three watched in amusement. Tears slid from Luke's eyes once again as he began to beg in desperation. 

"Please let me go. Please, please please."

"There's really no need, or use, for that babe." The redhead smiled at him wolfishly, before grabbing him by the arm and dragging Luke into his arms. One around Luke's waist and the other touching his face. Leaning into Luke's personal space redhead whispered, 

"So pretty, can't wait to get you home."  
His attempt to struggle against the hold on around him was useless but he kept trying, crying out, 

"No, no, please. No" A broken sob ending the pleads. 

"Stop struggling, Baby boy. Accept what is happening. You're pretty, and if you want to stay that way, you will stop" The red head sounded angry. Luke cringed away from him as much as he could, scrunching his eyes up in attempt to stop crying. His breathing was heavy, but eventually the tears slowed. Before he could begin to beg some more, the curly headed one spoke up, sounding amused. 

"Why don't you take him to the car, Michael. Me and Cal will sort the rest of this deal out." 

Michael smirked, pleased with the idea of being alone with Luke. Keeping his arm around the boys petite waist, Michael walked towards a Black SUV Luke hadn't noticed before. Michael instructed Luke to climb into the back row, middle seat when they reached the SUV. Michael placed himself to the left of Luke, propping his arm around the back of Luke's seat. 

Michael angled his body towards Luke, studying the smaller boy, playing with the tips of the boy's blond hair. It was making Luke nervous, sitting here in silence with this stranger that just bought him. Luke jumped when Michael spoke up, tone sharp. 

"What's your name?"  
Luke was silent at first, scared of Michael. He seemed like he was in a good mood before, now he was angry and on edge, like he was going to attack Luke any minute.  
Michael's harsh voice shook the small boy from his thoughts, making him jump and lean into the empty seat away from the angry red head, which only seemed to anger him more. Michael grabbed him by his arms, that were still tied together, squeezing hard enough to leave bruises and make Luke whine and beg, 

"Please, please, it hurts, it hurts, stop. Please." 

Luke was so busy trying to get the other boy to stop hurting him he didn't notice that the curly headed one had climbed into the driver's seat and started the car, and Cal was standing in the open door way watching Luke and Michael. Michael sneered, squeezing Luke's small pale arms harder before letting go of his left and grabbing him by the jaw and forcing the small blond to look at him and he said, 

"I asked you a question, I expect an answer. What is your name?" 

This time with no hesitation he replied with 

"Luke! I'm Luke." 

Red head smirked down at him. "I'm Michael, as i'm sure you heard," Michael pointed at Cal as he climbed in, jocelling Luke from his forced position. "That's Calum, and up there," Michael gestured to the front of the car. "Is Ashton. Got it, Baby boy?"  
With his face still in Michael's hands Luke nodded. When Michael let go of the smaller boy he brings both of his still bound hands up to rub at his jaw, which caught Calum's attention.  
Calum made Luke nervous. He sat beside Luke and watched him, not saying anything. 

"Do you want these off?" 

Luke was surprised at Calum, the dark haired man grabbed his bound hands and squeezed them, causing the ropes to pinch his skin.  
He yelped at the pinching and the irritation that had become evident to him only now that he was reminded of his bound hands. 

"Please!" He yelped again and Caum squeezed again. Calum smirked and pulled Luke into his lap his back against Calum's chest. Michael scoffed, rolling his eyes. 

"Oh, Cal you just wanted an excuse to touch him, you fuck." Michael scowled.  
Calum scoffed, 

"As if i need an excuse. He's ours now, I can do as I please with him. Right, Luke?" Calums arms were around his waist now, his arms free, and Calum's other hand on Luke's thigh.  
Feeling brave and scared Luke placed his own hand on top of Calum's, stopping him from moving his hand higher up his thigh. 

"Please, stop." It came out quieter then Luke intended, but at least he said it. Calum chuckled, flipping his hand on top of Luke's, holding it in a crushing grip. "So polite, too." Luke only whimpered in response.  
From the front Ashton added,

"Don't break him, Cal. We haven't even gotten to play with him yet."  
Calum laughed again. 

"I won't. This one's might just be my favorite. A bit whiny i think, but he'll learn." They all laughed as luke attempted to pull his hand out of Calum's grip. It only tightened. 

"Be good, Luke." Michael reached up, petting Luke's hair. "This can be a good thing for all of us, if you behave." 

Luke was going to be sick.  
\---

Eventually, Luke had fallen asleep, still in Calum's lap. All the stress and anxiety from the day taking its toll on his weak body. His head rested against the older boys shoulder, his button nose pressed to the tanned skin of Calum's neck. The small blonde's eyes were lightly painted red from all his previous crying, he would occasionally shudder and sniffle in his sleep, keeping Michael, who hasn't taken his eyes off the boy, on edge. He was preparing himself to grab the boy when he woke and freaked out. It had happened before, to many times to count. 

Michael was pulled from his thoughts by Luke whimpering as he trying to readjust himself in Calum's lap. Turning his chest to face Calum's, bring his arms around Calum's neck, burying his own face there as well and falling back asleep. Michael locks eyes with Calum, who looked incredibly smug. Michael sneered. 

"Oh, fuck yourself, Cal." Calum's smirk only intensified, if possible. 

"What's wrong, Mike? Jealous?"  
Instead of replying Michael reaches over and punches Calum in his muscled arm, josling Luke. The younger boy mumbles out a whiny, 

"Stop Ben, Jacks holdin me."  
From upfront Ashton asked,

"What he say?"  
Speaking up, Michael asked,

"Who's Jack and Ben, Baby boy?" 

Calum could feel the small boy scrunch up his eyebrows in confusion against his neck, before lifting his head and seeing who was actually around him. Upon realizing that it was not infact Jack or Ben around him Luke pulled completely away from Calum and tried to climb over the seat in panic. His mind momentarily blanking on what had happened before. He struggled at first, what with Michael and Calum trying to grab at his flailing legs. One of them had succeeded and wrapped a cold hand around his ankle, but before they had the chance to pull him back he kicked them and continued to crawl forward, as far from them as possible, into the passenger seat. 

"You little fucking shit." Michael growled. Luke didn't look back at him. Keeping his eye on Ashton, next to him. 

"What do you think you're doing, Little one?" Ashton asked in a calm tone, not taking his eyes off the road.  
Still in a panic, Luke stumbled over his words, hyperventilating. 

"I- I don't know. I didn't mean to. I just- I just got scared."  
Ashton hummed, speaking after a couple seconds of silence. 

"That was still rude, Little one. And I think you kicked Calum back there."  
Luke froze, eyes widening. Fear bleeding into his veins, Calum scared him enough as it was, he really didn't need to give himself another reason to be afraid. Calum stayed silent in the back, not confirming nor denying. which, only made Luke panic more. 

"I didn't mean to! Please, don't hurt me. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."  
Michael could be heard chuckling in the back, always seeming to enjoy Luke's distress. Ashton sighed, placing a hand on Luke's trembling arm. 

"Calm down, Little one. I'm sure Calum isn't hurt to bad. You don't exactly have much strength to you."  
Luke watched Ashton's eyes flick to the rearview mirror, then heard Calum speak up. 

"Yeah. Don't worry, Princess. I'm fine."  
Ashton smiled, 

"See, all is fine. As long as you behave, Little one, no one wants to hurt you."  
Clearing his throat, Michael spoke again, 

"We almost there Ash? I'm gettin a bit antsy. And it seems, from Luke's miss behavior, so is he. And we can't properly punish him in here, can we?" 

"Yeah," Calum agreed, "I don't think I can properly take care of him in here, Ash."  
Luke choked on his breath as Ashton replied, 

"Yeah, actually we'll be there in about a minute or two."  
Luke's hyperventilation started up again. Confusion and panic bleeding through him. Luke didn't understand. And he said as much, keeping his voice quiet and shy. 

"W- what? I don't understand. I thought- I thought you said-"  
Calum spoke up, cutting him off. 

"You thought you wouldn't get punished for trying to get away from us, Princess?" The older boy leaned up on to the second row of seats, looking straight ahead. "Ashton said you wouldn't get punished if you behaved. Did you behave, Princess?"  
Luke was silent shaking in his seat. 

"I want an answer, Princess." Calum demanded. 

"N- no. I was- was bad." Luke could hear the smirk in his tone when Calum spoke again. 

"That's right, Princess. You where bad, and you are going to be punished for it."

Luke didn't even have time to think before the SUV finally, after what felt like days, came to a stop. Luke stayed frozen in his place, curled in on himself in the passenger seat, quickly glancing around, only seeing trees and a cabin off to the far right of the car. Calum was out of the back and opening his door before Luke could even register what direction he was being dragged in.

"Wait, wait, Calum Please." Luke tried, to no avail to pull himself free. "please. I'll be good. I promise. Please." 

Calum ignored him as he opened the front door of the cabin. The inside was nice, it looked normal. Though Luke's not sure what he expected it to look like, a haunted house maybe. 

"You taking him to your room, Cal?" Michael asked, coming up behind them. He slapped Luke's ass on his way past, causing the boy to yelp and blush furiously.  
Calum chuckled as he pulled Luke down a hallway to what Luke assumed was his room. 

"Yeah. I'll let you guys know when I'm done with him."  
Again, Luke tried to free himself to no avail. 

"Calum, please, please, please don't hurt me. Please." The last please sounded broken as tears began again to spring from the blond boy's eyes. Calum stopped and turned to the smaller boy. 

"You kicked me, Princess. Am I supposed to just let that slide?"  
Before Luke could answer, Calum had him pressed into his big mattress, hands trapped above his head. 

"The answer is no, if you didn't guess, Princess."  
Luke knew his continuous struggle was useless but he wouldn't stop. Calum squeezed his wrists harder, making Luke whimper and squirm some more. 

"Now Princess, If you behave right now, and stop moving. I won't even hurt you. I'll leave a little mark and we'll go back out there, okay? Do we have a deal, Princess?" 

Luke nodded quickly. Stilling his body, heart beating rapidly. He just wanted to get out of this small room with this scary, forceful boy.  
Smirking, Calum lowered his head to side of Luke's neck. As soon as Calum's Lips touched Luke's skin the smaller boy gasped, it quickly turned into a whimper of pain and shock when Calum began to suck and bite on it. Calum only stopped when he was pleased with the big size and dark color of it.  
Calum guided a wide eyed Luke out of his room and into the open living room, to find Michael and Ashton exactly where they left them. 

"Jesus Cal, he looks like he was mauled by a bear." Michael commented, smirking at Luke, who's cheeks burned red.  
Ashton spoke up too, 

"How's that feel, Little one?" He sounded genuinely curious as he stared at Luke. And Luke knew, he didn't have to be told that Ashton expected an answer, because his gaze said it all. 

"It- It hurts." Luke mumbles, looking at the ground, cheeks still aflame. "I've never had one before." 

They all laughed at him.  
-


	2. Just Behave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some shit goes down idk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is kinda short but there's obvi gunna be more

Luke sat stiffly between Calum and Michael, Ashton leaning against the couch by the boy's feet. It made Luke feel trapped, no way out. And in a way, he kinda was. He jumped slightly towards Michael when Calum grabbed his thigh, squeezing it. Michael Chuckled before wrapping a toned arm around Luke's scrawny shoulders. 

"What's wrong, Baby boy? Too much attention for ya?" Michael sounded amused as he used the arm wrapped around the smaller boy to force Luke to look up at him. Luke had learned by now to always give an answer. 

"I'm okay." He stated quietly, trying not to look Michael in the eye. Michael actually laughed this time, opening his mouth to say something else, only to have Ashton cut him off. 

"Don't freak him out too bad, we don't want another Niall on our hands, do we boys?" He leaned his head back onto the cushion next to Luke's thigh, smiling up at the nervous boy. "Besides, he'll be much more fun to have if he's used to us and not struggling so much." The curly headed boy smirked at Luke as he watched the color drain from the timid boys face. 

"W-who is Niall?" Luke asked nervously. He didn't get an answer though as all the boys watched the television intently, not paying him any attention. Shock flooded Luke's system when he looked up and saw his brother, Jack spitting curses on the news.

"I swear to God! I'll fucking kill the son of a bitch that took my brother! You better fucking-"  
Jack was cut off by the news Lady holding the mic for him. Ben jumping into shot to lead Jack away. Luke's chest clenched. 

"That was one of Luke Hemming's older brother's, Jack. Who had been just inside the West Virginia Rest Center when baby brother, Luke Hemmings was taken. As you have seen here tonight, the family is very upset. Keep an eye out for Luke Hemmings, blonde hair, blue eyes, 5'3, pale, black lip ring. Was last seen wearing black skinny jeans, a plain white sweater and all black converse." 

The camera panned to Luke's family as the lady described Luke. Liz, his mother, could be seen crying hysterically, his father holding her tightly, his own face hidden in her shoulder. Ben could be seen trying to calm Jack who was red in the face, raging. 

The news anchor spoke up sooner then Luke expected, transfixed on watching has family breakdown. 

"Join us later tonight at Eleven, to find out how Mittens the cat reacted to his own reflection." 

As soon as the words left her lips the screen cut to a weatherman, He began explaining that a massive storm was coming, and everyone was advised to stay inside. He wasn't even paying attention. He didn't even notice he had started crying until Ashton reached up and wiped his tears away. 

"It will be okay, Little one." He pulled Luke off of the couch with one arm, sliding him into his lap. Luke didn't even bother to fight him, just letting his head slump onto the other boys shoulder. 

"So," Michael asked, stretching out along the couch now that Luke wasn't there. "Jack and Ben are your brothers? That's who you thought we were?" 

Luke nodded against Ashtons shoulder, not wanting to look at his group of captors. 

Michael chuckled, with his hands thrown behind his head, eyes closed. "That Jack fellow really seemed to think he could take us." 

For reasons unknown to Luke, this comment enraged him deeply and before he could think it through he was ripping himself from Ashton's lap, or trying to. Ashton had him held down with both arm around his waist, and Luke didn't have much muscle to him so he ended up leaning as far as he could out of Ashton's lap, arms stretched out to Michael, hands in fists, screaming, 

"Fuck you! You don't know anything, you piece of shit! You stupid fucking asshole, he would fucking kill you! You stupid fuckin-" 

Ashton placed one of his hands over the smaller boy's mouth and it was like a switch was flipped. Luke's eyes widened realizing what he had just said and to whom, all of his previous false bravado gone. It was like everything happened in slow motion after that, Michael leaned up on his elbows staring Luke down, one eyebrow raised. Luke could feel the panic rise in his throat as Michael sat up completely and leaned over him, making him lean back into Ashtons chest and cower. 

"I think that is the loudest you've ever been this far, Baby boy." Michael sounded to calm, it scared Luke more. "But, I don't like the sound of you cursing, doesn't sound right in that pretty little mouth, does it boys?" 

Luke felt Ashton hum in agreement and heard Calum say,

"I think you can find something better for him to do with his mouth, don't you Mikey?" The smirk could be heard in Calum's voice. 

Luke shook violently at the thought of what was being implied and blindly grasping on to the arm Ashton still had wrapped around his waist. 

"Oh, I know I can, Cal." Michael stood from the couch, and Looked down at Luke, extending a hand out to him. "Come on Luke, let's find out." 

In a panic Luke twisted in Ashton's grip and through his arms around the oldest boy. In attempt to stay away from Michael, then he begged. 

"No! No, wait, just wait. I didn't mean to! I'm sorry! I was just so mad, I wasn't thinking. I wasn't thinking, please don't." 

Ashton spoke first, reaching up to detach Luke from himself. 

"Listen, Little one. It doesn't matter if you meant to or not, you did. So, now you have to take your punishment, okay? We told you we didn't want to hurt you, Little one. But you have to behave. And you didn't. So, go with Michael."

Luke choked on a sob as Michael dragged him up from Ashton's lap and down the hall that Calum has drug him down earlier, but into a different room this time. 

"Baby boy, I'll give you two options, because i'm feeling generous and it's only your first day." 

Michael sat down on the bed in the middle of the room, pulling Luke to stand in between his legs. The red headed boy wiped at Luke's tears, smiling up at him. 

"Calm down now, Baby boy. Your options aren't even that bad." Michael petted one of the younger boy's hips as the younger of the two tried to calm his breathing. "There's choice one, where you take twenty spanks and I take you to the shed out back and chain you to the floor and leave you there for a day or two, no food, no water. Or, choice two, where you apologize and then suck me off with that pretty little mouth. Which do you prefer, Baby boy?" 

The tears the younger boy was trying to get ahold of let loose all over again. He couldn't do this. 

"You can't. You can't, please." Michael pulled him down into his lap, hand on the back of his neck. 

"I can, Baby boy. I think it's time you realize that." Michael pulled him closer and presses a light kiss to Luke's neck, making Luke jump. Michael tightened his grip and bit down on the younger's neck, the exact opposite to Calum's still tender mark. Michael nipped the skin one more time before pulling away, his voice husky as he spoke. 

"You have two seconds to make a choice, baby." 

In a last ditch effort to make this top Luke sniffled and whispered, 

"B-but I'm afraid of storms, Michael. Please don't leave me out there. Please." 

Michael smiled even as a new set of tears rolled down Luke's cheeks. 

"So are you picking the other option then, Baby boy?"

Speaking through his tears and shaking limbs Luke brokenly replied, 

"I don't know how. Plea-"

"I'll teach you, Baby. Now get on you knees."

Luke did as he was told.  
\---

When Michael finally let him out of the bedroom his lips were very obviously swollen and his throat raw, the taste of cum still in his mouth. He couldn't even bring himself to cry anymore, all of his energy zapped from him. 

Ashton smiled warmly at him from his place on the couch, extending his arms in invitation. Luke took it, burying himself in Ashton's arms. Finding comfort in the way Ashton rubbed his back, even the way he kissed his forehead. It reminded him of Jack. Ignoring that thought Luke tuned into the conversation going on around him. 

"Was he good?" Calum asked. 

Michael mhmmed before adding, "Was his first time. Don't think i believe that though." He sounded smug. 

"Well," Ashton spoke up, turning Luke's face towards his own. "You look good like this, Little one."  
Luke blushed and tried to hide his face again, against the elder's chest. Ashton didn't let it happen. Holding the younger boys face steady, continuing his onslaught of 'compliments'. 

"Lips all swollen, big adorable eyes, those claiming marks on that long pain neck." Ashton pressed his fingers into the marks, smiling fondly at the boy when he whined. "And that sexy little lip ring to top it all off, right Little one? It's like you're just asking us to eat you alive." 

Luke trembled, shaking his head as best he could in the much stronger boys grip. Ashton laughed and kissed his forehead, then his nose. 

"Don't worry Little one, we'll wait. You look tired anyway, get some sleep, now." 

Then Ashton kissed his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell what ya think?  
> I'm also a slut for comments so.  
> Follow me on twitter/tumblr?  
> twitter: BandsForBabes  
> tumblr: bandsaxdbabes


	3. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> honestly i'm kinda just writing off the top of my head at this point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of you have been asking for this and I'm sorry it took so long. Hope I don't disappoint. Also I'm sorry this isn't as long as the others.

Luke laid awake all night, crushed between his three captors. After Ashton suggested that he get some sleep they had all stood and led Luke into the only room he hadn't been in down the small hallway. The room, like the other two, was pretty plain. Except for the massive bed that sat against the wall in the center of the room. That's where Luke found himself currently. Crushed into the center of the bed, Ashton to the right of him and Michael and Calum to his left. The glowing alarm clock near Ashton read 3:40am. Luke could feel the exhaustion heavily under his eyes. Rubbing at them consistently only seemed to make them heavier. Looking at the surrounding boys, Luke could tell they were down for the count. The snores and light breathing around him telling him that much. Luke layed there in the silent darkness for three more minutes before he decided that he had to pee. Or at least that's what he told himself he would use as his excuse if he was caught. 

Slowly, Luke sat up sliding the stray hand off of his hip even slower and slid up, hovering over Ashton in a straddling position. Luke's never been more grateful for his long legs, though he's still shorter than most. Just as the small blond was about to swing his other leg over the oldest boy and free himself from the pile of bodies on the bed, Ashton rolled over, catching Luke's ankle and knocking the small boy to the floor. Once Luke hit the floor he stayed there, frozen, afraid the noise may have woken one of them. After what felt like a century of laying on the floor luke stood slowly and crept towards the door, not taking his eyes off the bed's occupants until he was out in the hallway. He then crept to the front of the house, cringing when he noticed how dark it was outside. Pitch black, he couldn't even see a foot in front of himself. Taking a few deep breathes Luke stepped towards the front door, trying to mentally prepare himself for the darkness. Just as he was about to swallow his pride and pull the door open, a loud crack of thunder sounded and shook the house, a bright flash of lightning following it, lighting up the room for a couple seconds. 

If the loud thunder didn't wake the others, Luke was sure his scream that had followed the beginning of the storm had. And he was only proven right when there was grumbles of confusion from down the hall Luke had fled from. Quickly, afraid to be seen, Luke jumped into the nearest room. The bathroom. Luke could hear certain sentences through the loud cracks of thunder. Like Calum saying, 

"We need to find that little fuck. It's a fucking ridiculous hour, I can't deal with this bullshit." 

And Michael saying, 

"He's afraid of thunderstorms, I don't think he's outside." Another round of thunder went off, then Michael continues, "But when we find him I'm going to kill him for making me do things at such an hour." 

Shaking and breathing hard, Luke backed himself up into the bathtub, making it echo with the sound of his clumsy limbs falling into it. Then he heard Ashton, 

"The bathroom." 

Before Luke could do anything, like jump up and lock the door, Calum threw it open, looking tired and incredibly aggravated. Quick to jump into action then, Luke curled in on himself and tried to explain himself. 

"Wait, please wait. I'm scared of thunder, please don't." 

Calum didn't seem fazed as he barreled towards Luke, snatching the frightened boy out of the tub. He surely left marks with the pressure he held on the small blonde's arm. Small whines and whimpers fell from Luke's trembling lips a he was dragged back into the bedroom. Ashton and Michael were sitting up in the bed, tired and annoyed. Again, Luke tried to explain himself. 

"I wasn't trying to run away, I promise! Please don't! I just needed the bathroom, I promise-" 

Michael wasn't in the mood it seemed. 

"Shut up!" He was grabbed from Calum's painful grip and thrown onto the bed. "I don't want to hear it! It's ass o'clock at night and I don't want to deal with this bullshit!" 

Too afraid to move, the small blond stayed frozen, watching Michael's furious face as he screamed at him. Eventually Ashton stopped it, pulling Luke into a sitting position in his lap, petting the small blonde's head. 

"Michael, you're exhausted. Get some sleep. We can deal with Luke in the morning." Turning his attention to Luke he continued, "And Luke, next time you want to leave the room, for any reason at all, you wake one of us up. Preferably not Michael."

Luke nodded into Ashtons muscular chest. He could still hear the thunder cracking outside, making it hard to concentrate on what was being said. Just as the other boys were getting back into the bed, making themselves comfortable, a particularly loud bolt of thunder shook the house. Upon hearing it, Luke jumped violently and wrapped both of his arms around Ashtons neck, holding himself there with all of his might. He could feel Ashton laugh as he clung to the oldest boy, to afraid of the weather outside to let go. 

"Little one, let go." 

Luke shook his head in the crook of Ashton's neck, readjusting his grip. Ashton laughed again, he sounded amused when he spoke again. 

"It's just thunder Little one. I won't let it get you." 

This time the older boy reached up and took both of Luke's hands in his own and pried them apart, freeing himself from the small blonde's grip. Once they were apart Ashton noticed tears glistening down Luke's ruddy cheeks. The kid was actually afraid. 

"Don't cry now Little one," Gently Ashton pulled the small boy into his side as he laid down, cuddling the scared boy into his bigger body. "Save those tears for when you really need them."  
Luke stiffened against Ashton's chest, to tired to do anything but cry silently. A dark chuckle rumbling Ashton's chest before he fell back asleep. 

\---

Ashton woke up to the sound of Calum and Michael mumbling to each other. Both of there attention turning to him as he sat up, the small blond boy curled up around hip and one arm around his thigh. 

"Do you think he tried to escape last night?" 

Calum asked. Michael spoke up before Ashton could answer. 

"Of course he did. there's no fucking question." 

Calum looking perturbed answered snappily, "I know what you think, i'm asking Ash!" 

Waiting until they were both quite Ashton replied, 

"I think he did." Looking down at the sleeping boy on his hip Ashton smirked and began to run his fingers threw the boys matted hair, sticky from sweat. "He'll have to be punished."

Calum nodded. "Okay then, we're all in agreeance. I think the shed is proper punishment this time. I mean he tried to fucking escape."

Ashton nodded, not taking his eyes off the sleeping boy and asked, 

"Who's going to do it?" 

It was quiet for a second before Michael and Calum said 'Me' at the same time. Ashton raised an eyebrow, looking between the two before shrugging. 

"Calum, carry him out there now. Michael can chain him up. If he wakes up, which he will, it shouldn't take both of you to handle it." 

Ashton looked down at the sleeping boy, petting his face as Calum came over to his side. 

"He's so beautiful." Calum whispered like it was a secret, running a hand through the young boys blond hair. "It's a shame he has such a behavior problem. He could be perfect." 

Ashton hummed in agreement. Taking his hands off of the young boy and crawling out of the massive bed. Opening the door as Calum picked up the sleeping boy, who unconsciously curled himself into Calum's chest. Michael walking right behind him as the tan boy walked to the back door. 

Before they walk out Ashton stops them. Asking, 

"How long do you think we should keep him out there?" 

It's Michael that replies, Calum being too caught up in focusing on the small blond curled up in his arms. 

"He tried to escape. How long do you think? I say three days, maybe four. Depending on how he behaves out there." 

Ashton nodded before leaving them to it and making his way to the kitchen. 

\---

The small rectangular shed stood alone a few yards from the cabin. It was grey with white trim around the doors and edges, and a small window next to the double doors. Calum stood off to the side of the double doors, waiting as Michael unlocked them. The sleeping blond boy sniffled, rubbing his nose against Calum's neck, like he was trying to get closer to the other boy. When the sound of the latch was heard Calum looked up to see Michael inside, readying the chain that would attach to Luke's ankle. 

"Lay him down" Michael instructed, holding the unlocked chain up. 

Luke curled in on himself once he was laid on the small carpeted floor. Michael easily slipped the chain around his small ankle, clicking the padlock into place. 

"God," Michael said, standing up from his crouched position. "he's so tiny."

"I know," Calum agreed. "It's no wonder he's got such a protective brother." 

Michael laughed as they stepped out of the shed. Leaving the small boy inside as they clicked the lock shut on the doors and make there way back to the cabin. 

\---

This time when Luke woke up he noticed two things. He was alone and he couldn't move. He had woken up slowly, everything feeling sort of dreamlike and unreal. He had sat up and tried to stand up near the window but was halted in his actions by a heavy strain around his ankle. When he had reached down and felt at the chain holding him to the floor and that's when panic and realization set in. He was chained to the floor in the shed that Michael had talked about the prior day. Tears fled from the small boys eyes quickly as he continued to pull at his restraints. When that didn't work he resorted to screaming. 

"Please let me out! Please! I'll be good! Don't leave me in here! You can't leave me in here!" 

That didn't last long,eventually his voice broke and his throat began to hurt. 

Midday sunlight leaked in through the small window Luke curled himself up under. Unsure of how long he was asleep and unable to tell the small boy just laid there as more tears dried on his face. He was surprised he had any left if he's honest. 

\---

Inside the cabin Michael was lounged out on the couch, an Xbox controller in hand as he cussed at the television screen. 

"It's been a day almost." Michael noted as he paused the game. 

Earlier, only an hour or two after they had locked Luke in the shed, they had heard screaming from the small boy. They had been ignored of course. Though Ashton had said, 

"I do wish he would behave. I really don't want to have to do this to him." 

Michael had agreed but didn't say so. They had explained to Luke that nothing would happen to him if he would just behave and he hadn't. So now he had to face his punishment. No matter how much the small boys begging and crying made Michael feel weak. 

Shaking himself out of his thoughts Michael stood from the couch and looked out of the back window at the little shed. Luke hadn't made any sounds, not any that could be heard from the cabin anyway, since he had begged and been ignored. Though Michael was worried, and the other boys as well, he wouldn't admit it. Luke seems to be special to all of them. They hadn't planned on keeping him at first, but when they had first seen him down on his knees in front of Tye and his boys it had been a silent agreement between the three that they would keep this one. The original plan was to pick him up, train the boy and send him to a bigger ring of buyers in California. 

Looking over to the other two boys that were sat around the living room Michael smiled darkly. 

"Boys," Michael plopped back into his spot on the couch, throwing his hands behind his head, stretching out. "I think we should start Luke's training after this punishment." 

Both Ashton and Calum let out intimidating laughs. 

"I think you're right." Ashton agreed. 

Calum with a vicious look in his eye, smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr- bandsaxdbabes  
> Twitter- BandsForBabes  
> I really like getting comments and messages from you guys so feel free. Even if it's about this fic.


	4. Mixed Signals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> luke's thoughts are fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG. AND THAT IT'S SO SMALL BUT I WANTED TO PUT SOMETHING UP BC MY INBOX IS FLOODED. (WHICH I LOVE) I'M GUNA TRY AND WRITE MORE FOR THIS CHAPTER TOMORROW.

Calum was the one to retrieve Luke from the shed in the middle of the third day. The three oldest boys had grown bored inside the cabin causing an argument between the three of them, Calum and Michael wanting to bring Luke out and Ashton wanting him to finish his punishment. Ashton claiming that 'He will never learn his lesson if we don't make him fulfill the whole thing.'

In the end Ashton had gotten aggravated and stormed off to his room, leaving the other two to do as they please. 

Luke was asleep when Calum entered the shed, the small blond curled in on himself, shaking slightly. Leaning to crouch over the other boy Calum shook the small boy, whispering to him. 

"Wake up, Princess." 

Almost instantly Luke jumped awake, pulling the chain that held him to the floor. A whimper falling from his lips. 

"Calm down, Princess. You want to get out of here don't you?" Calum reached for the smaller boy, pulling him to his chest. "Unless you want to stay out here. By yourself, in the cold. Is that what you want?" 

That being the last thing Luke wanted he twisted as much as he could with the chain wrapped around his ankle and clutched at Calums shirt. 

"No. Please don't leave me out here anymore, please. I'm so sorry. I'll be good. So, so good. Please take me with you, please." 

Calum chuckled as he put a hand through Luke's hair. 

"Did you miss us, Princess?" Taking a fistfull of blond hair Calum made sure the small boy was looking up at him. "Out here all alone in the dark and cold. We could have been holding you through the night this whole time." 

A whine escaped the boy as his hair was pulled. 

"I did. I missed you. I'm so sorry." 

Calum hummed as he reached for the the boys ankle, finally taking the chain off. 

As soon as the cold metal left his skin Luke was on his unsteady feet, reaching for the taller boy, clinging to him. 

"Thank you. thank you. I'll be good. I should have listened." The words tumbled from Luke's mouth so fast his brain hardly had time to process them. "It was a simple rule and i didn't list. Please, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have tried to leave the room, I know that now. I do." 

Picking the small boy up bridal style Calum hushed him as he carried him back into the cabin, tremendously pleased by the boys nervous words.

\---

After a bath was forced, though much needed, upon him Luke was placed on the couch between Calum and Michael as they both played video games. Each touching Luke in some way. When he had first been brought back into the cabin the first thing Calum did was sit him at the table, Michael bringing him a bottle of water and some food. He had never eaten so fast in his life. Calum had made him slow down and ended up feeding him. Michael had sat himself next to the small boy and pet his head. It felt good, Luke realized. It was almost calming, having one of them slip their fingers into his hair and massage his head. In the back of his mind he knew it shouldn't but he ignored it. 

"Fuck!" Calum shouted. Causing the small boy to jump closer to Michael. Both of the older boys chuckling at him, Michael also dropping his controller, pulling the small boy into his lap. 

"Are you glad to be back in here, Baby boy?" 

Luke nodded, resting his head on Michael's shoulder, in hopes he would play with his hair. Snorting in amusement the red headed boy knuckled Luke's hair forcing him to look at him. The smaller boy groaning, catching himself off guard. 

"Use your words, Baby boy." 

Swallowing hard Luke squeaked out, 

"I am. I'm glad. I-" 

The boy was cut off when Michael pulled at his hair again, the small boy groaning loudly, whining when the redhead did it again. 

Confused by his own actions he looked up, he could see both Michael and Calum watching him, smirking at him then at each other. 

"You like that, Princess?" Calum leaned closer to Luke, pressing on the faded bruise he had left the other day. Making the boy whine and squirm in Michael's lap. 

Michael pressed his lips to the faded bruise on the other side of Luke's neck, nipping at it. 

"Baby boy likes his hair pulled, huh?" 

Unsure of what to do, he denied it. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew this was wrong, to enjoy any part of anything they did to him. A part of him that must be sick and twisted, that's the only thing that made sense to him, enjoyed it. 

"I don't. No. I don't like it. I-" He cut himself off with a whine as his hair was pulled again by Michael. 

"Now, Baby boy, don't lie to us." Calum hummed in agreement. "You don't want to be punished again do you?" 

"No. I'm sorry. I do." Luke continued to squirm in Michael's hold. "I like it. Please, don't punish me." 

Calum, completely enticed by the small boy, kept his eyes on him as he spoke to Michael. 

"He's learning already, Michael." 

Luke whined, unsure of what to do or say, no one there to fill the now ever present silence. That's when it hit him. 

"Where- Where is Ashton?" 

The hand in his hair tightened, pulling his head up further against Michael's shoulder. 

"He's hiding." Michael sounded irritated as he spoke directly into Luke's ear. "He didn't want us to let you out. Wanted us to leave you in the shed, Baby boy." 

Luke whined again, not wanting to believe that. Ashton has been the kindest to him. He hadn't even done anything to him or resisted him once. why would he not want him back? He hadn't even realized he was crying until Calum wiped under his eye. 

"Don't cry, Princess. Ashton will get over it." 

He sounded off, even to his own ears when he spoke. 

"I want Ashton." 

He couldn't stop himself from crying. The thought of Ashton not wanting him back bothering him to the point of tears. What was wrong with him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments?  
> Twitter- BandsForBabes  
> Tumblr- bandsaxdbabes  
> Please, feel free to annoy the shit out of me, I get shit done under pressure.


	5. Rejection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Such filler, much trash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like my chapters are getting shorter and shittier.

Ashton was ignoring him. 

Not long after he had stopped crying Ashton walked into the room from the hallway. He wouldn't look at Luke. No matter how indirectly Luke tried to get him to. 

He had continued to whine and whimper in Michael's lap, in hopes that it would gain him Ashton's attention as the oldest boy bustled around the kitchen. Ashton had ignored him. When Calum had squeezed his thigh and kissed his lips, he had whined out a 'No' dragging it out, his eyes watering again, heart beat speeding up. The whining had distracted Michael from the show he had begun to watch as he continued to hold Luke around the middle and press kisses to the fresh bruise he had made on the small boys neck. 

When whining didn't work Luke struggled slightly. Trying to get out of Michael's grip and get Calum's hand off of his thigh. 

"Don't act up now, Princess" Calum whispered to him. 

"Ashton." Continuing to struggle, Luke whined. "I want Ashton. Please." 

They could hear the noise pause in the direction of the kitchen. Michael chuckled in his ear and whispered to him. 

"Even after he didn't want to bring you back in?" The red headed boy bit his shoulder, causing a yelp. "Are Cal and I not good enough, Baby boy?" 

When luke didn't answer and only continued to grab at Michael's arms around him the other boy growled in frustration. Taking the youngest boy's hands and holding them down with one hand, pinching at his sides with the other. 

"Answer me, Baby boy. Now." 

Squirming harder with every pinch of skin Luke spoke. 

"You are! You are! I promise. Please, I just want Ashton." 

The grip Michael had on Luke's bound hands tightened, causing more pain. Reaching up Calum grabbed a fist full of the blondes hair, snapping his neck back so his head rested on Michael's shoulder closest to himself. Luke cried out, calling for Ashton. 

"Ashton please! I want you! Ashton, Ashton. Please, Ash-" 

He was cut off by a slap to the face. Calum's big hand still resting on his stinging cheek. 

"Now listen Princess," Calum spoke softly, as if he hadn't just smacked the shit out of Luke. "You want Ashton right? You want him to come over here and give you attention don't you?" 

Afraid of not answering, Luke nodded his head as much as he could. Taking this as a sufficient answer Calum continued. 

"Then you have to show him. You have to show him how good you can be. How good you are." 

He watched Calum as he spoke, thinking about the other boys words. If he was good for Michael and Calum, Ashton would see that he was good and that he learned his lesson. That they didn't take him out to early, he could be good. He didn't need the shed to be good. 

"So be good for me and Mike okay, Princess?" Calum pet at Luke's hair, sliding his hand down the side of his face so both of his hands rested on Luke's face,  
holding him steady, facing each other. Michael hummed in agreeance against Luke's neck and shoulder, with everything Calum said. 

Leaning closer to Luke's face Calum whispered against the other boy's lips. 

"Can you do that for us, Princess?" 

Luke nodded slowly, watching Calum's eyes then quickly flicking his eyes down to his lips. 

"Words Princess." 

"Yes." Luke whispered back. "I can be good." 

Calum grinned before slamming his lips to the smaller boys, making said boy squeak. 

Michael smirked against the small boy's neck. Pressing another kiss to it before pulling away and slipping both of his hands under Luke's shirt. The young boy squeaked for the second time in shock and squirmed, pulling away from Calum's lips, much to the other boys annoyance. 

"No, please." Luke mumbled out, grabbing at Michael's hands over top of his shirt. "I don't like-. I just don't want my-. Please don't do this, please."  
There was a pause before Michael shook Luke's weak grip off of his hands and he began trying to lift the young boy's shirt completely off. Calum reaching over to help as he began to struggle. 

Once he was completely shirtless he crossed his arms over his stomach and hunched over on himself. Trying to cover as much of himself as possible. Of course the other boys would not allow it. 

"Don't hide from us, Baby boy." His arms were forced away from his abdomen, forced back into his earlier position, splayed out across Michael's chest, arms held out of the way, head held back on Michael's shoulder. He could feel the panic rising in himself. 

"You're beautiful, Little one." 

The grip on his head loosened as all three of them looked towards Ashton, the oldest boy leaning on the doorway that lead down the hallway. Luke's cheeks and chest flushed red as he looked down at his own lap. Ashamed of the feelings the compliment made him feel.  
Before anyone could say anything else Ashton turned around and made his way back down the hallway, away from Luke.  
He jumped when Michael whispered in his ear. 

"He's right, Baby boy. You're absolutely beautiful." 

Unsure if he was expected to answer he mumbled,

"Thank you." 

Michael laughed, reaching up and turning Luke's head towards him and connecting their lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to be annoying af bc I apparently only know how to work under pressure. Also I am a slut for comments so...
> 
> Twitter- BandsForBabes  
> Tumblr- bandsaxdbabes


	6. Good Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY THE CHAPTERS ARE SO SHORT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have discovered that I am way more willing to write if i write the beginning of the next chapter before i stop.

Other then telling him he was beautiful, Ashton hasn't spoken to him all week. Or what Luke assumed was a week. He wasn't sure what day it was. And it put Luke on edge. He didn't understand. He was being so good, he did everything Michael and Calum said. He gave Calum a blowjob, let Michael strip him, listened intently when the redhead would educate him on all the things he needed to know sexually. Even when he got so scared and nervous that he had a panic attack. He calmed down quickly though with Calum's help. And still Ashton wouldn't acknowledge him. He tried to ask Calum about it, but the other boy didn't seem to like that. 

He was straddling the brown eyed boy's lap, kissing at his neck and jaw. He knew the other boy liked it when he did that, and hoped that it would help him get what he wanted without getting in trouble. 

"Calum?" He spoke quietly, not wanting to ruin the relaxed atmosphere. Calum hummed, eyes still closed, head thrown back on the couch. 

"Well- well you said that if I- If I was good, that Ashton would- would-" 

The grip on his hips tightened like a vice clamping down on him, digging into the bone. Calum was looking at him now, a look of aggravation in his eyes. 

"Princess, Ashton will come to you when he's ready, understand?" 

He nodded as Calum rubbed at his hip bones with his thumbs. 

"I don't want you asking me about him again, okay Princes? Especially when you're with me. Got it?" 

He agreed quickly as Calum pulled him closer again, lips connecting. 

They were interrupted by Ashton himself when the oldest boy walked through the living room to the kitchen, Michael following after the oldest. They were having a conversation. 

"He's been so so good, Ash. Letting us do what we want with him, listening so well." 

He could hear Ashton hum in acknowledgment to Michael, signaling the other boy to continue. 

"He's been so impatient for you though. I don't like this favoritism he seems to have built up-" 

A sharp pinch to his hip made him yelp against Calum's mouth. 

"You better start paying attention to me, Princess." Calum whispered against his lips, biting at Luke's lip ring at the end. 

Luke mumbled "m'sorry." before bringing his attention completely back to Calum, afraid of pissing the other boy off. Ashton and Michael's conversation becoming background noise. Calum's hands sliding up under his shirt, making the smaller boy shiver. Lately Michael and Calum have been trying to break him of his insecure habit of trying to hide himself and have been touching him under his clothes and making him take them off. Calum smirked against his mouth when he whined, just before pulling away. 

"You've been so good, Princess. I'm so proud of you." 

Leaning forward he rested his head on Calum's shoulder, smiling to himself. He has been good. So good. He hasn't even really been hurt or scared since the shed, however long ago that was, he wasn't sure. It didn't even matter, they promised him they wouldn't hurt him if he was good and they didn't. They said he would enjoy everything if he listened and they were right about that too. He should have just listened in the beginning. Although, sometimes when he was laying on the couch, tangled between the two of his captors that weren't ignoring his existence, His mind would drift and he would think of what was really happening. That he was not at home with his family. Because he had been kidnapped, then bought. He didn't like to think about that though, so he pushed the thought away, trying to focus again, not that it always worked. It would make him squirm and struggle against his captors looking at the two of them from the corners of his eyes. For a split second he would panic as they both looked at him questioningly. 

"What's wrong, Baby boy?" Michael would ask, cupping his face in both hands. 

His heart would kick into overdrive then slow down all at once, making him feel like he was choking. He had looked into Michael's eyes, and smiled at him, cheeks still squished between the other boys hands. Then asked quietly, "Will you kiss me, Michael?" 

Maybe they did buy him and keep him here against his will but when he was good they took such good care of him. They were so nice to him and gave him so much attention. They never had any hidden intentions. And maybe that's what got luke the most, they didn't pretend to be his friends first then spill a bunch of lies to him. From the beginning they knew what they wanted from him and they made it obvious. It made him feel secure in the relationships he had with each of them. 

Michael laughed before pressing a kiss to his forehead When the redhead looked at him again Luke was pouting at him. 

"What, baby?" He smirked when he said it, knowing exactly what it was that had the small boy upset. 

"Kiss me the right way, Michael, please?" 

Michael smirked before grabbing a fist full of blonde hair and smashing their lips together, always up for making the small boy breathless. 

Another pinch on his hip pulled Luke from his memories, making him yelp again and turn his head to hide his face in Calum's neck. He hummed, pressing two small kisses to the other boys neck as an apology. One of Calum's big hands slid up and down his back. It was comforting. He could still hear Michael and Ashton talking in the kitchen, but drowsiness was taking over as he nodded off on Calum's shoulder, a big warm hand rubbing his back, and an arm secured around his waist. Right before unconsciousness completely consumed him Ashton called out to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments please. 
> 
> Come annoy the shit out of me and ask anything about the fic on  
> Tumblr- bandsaxdbabes  
> or  
> Twitter- BandsForBabes


	7. Learning Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soooooo. almost smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no excuses. but its kinda long and there is almost smut in it. I think i'm gonna attempted legit smut next chapter, which i should be writing tomorrow, I have a bet of sorts keeping me motivated so now you know how to trick me into this.

"Come here, Little One." Ashton called, shaking the drowsiness from the small boy as he became alert again. His heart thumping quickly at having Ashton's attention on him again for the first time in too long. 

He scrambled to move towards the eldest boy, only to be held back by Calum. Who didn't seem thrilled at the new attention the small blond was receiving. 

"Please, Calum, Please let me go. Please. I need it, please."

Luke himself didn't understand the desperate tone in his voice as he continued to struggle against Calum's hold. Grunting angrily, Calum shoved the despairing boy to the floor. Watching as the boy barely catches himself, clambering to his feet, and taking the hand Ashton offers him.

He watches anxiously as Ashton and Calum have a weird staring contest before Ashton smirks at the dark skinned boy and leads Luke down the hall.

\---

As Ashton laid Luke out across the big, unmade bed he looked down at the young boy. There was an ever present blush high across the boy's cheeks, his big blue eyes wide as he watched Ashton above him, the black lip ring was pulled between his teeth. Ashton, sat between the small boys legs, leaned over him, one arm holding himself up.

"You're gonna be good, right Little one?"

Luke nodded, looking at the older boy, biting his lip, ready for whatever was about to be thrown his way if it meant Ashton would pay attention to him and love on him again. He was desperate for it. In the back of his mind, far, far back he knew that this was wrong but it was such a small thought that it didn't even bother him to ignore it, like he knows it did in the past. 

"Take your shirt off, baby, you're not gunna need it." 

The shirt was off in a matter of seconds, the small blond eagerly looking up at the other, awaiting his next order. Ashton's eyes scanned the small boy, taking note of all the bruises scattered across the boy's pale torso, more prominent marks laying around the boy's neck and hip bones that poked out softly. Luke whimpered as Ashton pressed his fingers into a particularly dark purple bruise that rested right above his right hip. Brushing his lips against the bruise Ashton whispers against the warm bruised skin,

"Who made this one, little one?" 

Luke squirms, his hands twitching towards the older boy making Ashton sigh quietly, taking his small wrists in one hand and holding them above his head. Focusing back of the bruise, pressing a hard kiss to it and biting at the skin. Luke cries out. 

"Answer me, baby. Who gave you this love bite?" 

Still trying to squirm away, Luke squeaks out quickly, 

"Michael. Michael did." 

Ashton 'mhmms' and presses a light kiss to the bruise before biting it again. Pain sparks a squeal from the small boy as he tries the pull his hip away only making ashton bight harder. 

"Why do you think Michael give you these, Little one?" 

He stops moving, letting Ashton bight into his already tender skin. He keeps his voice quiet when he speaks, knows the other boys don't like it when he's loud, unless he's at their mercy. 

"Michael says-" 

He gasps as Ashton blows cold air over the his spit slicked skin. It makes him shudder. 

"Says it's because, I deserve to be marked up. That I look so good covered in his marks, he likes to see them on me." 

Ashton makes an agreeing sound in the back of is throat as he kisses up Luke's torso, placing his attention on the dark hickeys around the boy's fragile looking neck. 

"Is this Cal, Baby?" 

Before Luke answers Ashton presses his fingers into the left side of his neck, pressing on his newest mark. Causing delicious sounds to fall from the small blonde trembling lips. Luke swallows back the whining, to mumble a whispered, 

"Yes." 

He can feel Ashton smile against his neck before he asks, 

"And why do you think he gives you these, hmm?" 

Taking as deep a breath as he can, the small boy answers, voice trembling slightly, 

"It makes him feel good. L-like, he's in control and has marked his territory? He- he likes to press on them when Michael is around because I-" He cuts off for a second, breathing a little deeper as a blush rushes to his cheeks. "I can't sit still and m-make sounds that-"  
Ashton pulls away from where he was placing light kisses across the boy's throat. 

"No, Little one. What kind of sounds. Don't leave out details, you know better." 

Closing his eyes and taking another deep breathe he continued as Ashton starts kissing his collarbone. 

"I make dirty sounds. Because I- I like it when Calum touches me like that, even though it hurts sometimes. A- and it-it makes Michael jealous. Calum likes it because he knows Michael will make me hurt good later, and mark me more and then- then I'll be covered. A- and claimed." 

Ashton chuckles into his neck, biting over an older bruise. Luke whines and tries to free his hands again. He fails. 

"That's right, baby. And now, it's my turn, right?" 

Ashton trails biting kisses back down his torso, biting around his hips more as he goes. Pressing a last kiss right above the grey soccer sweats that rested low on his small hips. They belonged to Calum, of course, so they were big on him. Ashton leaned up onto his knees, sliding the sweats off easily to show white lace. To say Ashton was shocked was an understatment, but he let it roll off his shoulders as he lifted the boys dainty leg up enough to slide his hand down to grab his upper thigh, fingers laying over top the white lace. He whispered venomously to the boy as he leaned over him again so they were eye to eye, sliding his hand further to get a hand full of laice covered ass. 

"We will talk about this later, Little one. Understand?"

The younger boy widened his eyes, and jutted out his bottom lip, unsure if he was in trouble or not. Before he could even try to defend himself the older boy swooped down and bit his pouting lip. wasting no time in sliding his tongue into the small boys gasping mouth, taking control immediately. Whines and moans leaked from the small boys mouth as he was ravished, the older boy's hand still firmly on his ass.

When Ashton pulled away, Luke chased after his mouth as much as he could while being held down. Ashton laughed, quickly pressing a last kiss to the boy's mouth before situating himself between the boy's legs. Placing a kiss on the inside of the boys left knee Ashton looked up into Luke's eyes and smirked as he worked his way up and attacked the inside of the boys left thigh. Biting, kissing and sucking the skin there. If the young boy wasn't stiff in his laice before he was about to be. He whines as Ashton left bruise after bruise along his thighs, hands twitching above his head, no longer being held down. To keep himself from breaking a common rule when he was with any of the boys, he grabbed fist fulls of his own hair, tugging on it and arching his back.  
When the older boy was done, lips slick from his own spit, he stood from the bed. Looking at the younger boy, who looked back at him with big pleading eyes and an obvious hard on. Not that Ashton himself didn't have one but he could control himself until he got what he really wanted. 

"Come on, Little one, up. The other boys probably miss us." 

The young blond whined pitifully. 

"No, no Ashton. Please. No." 

Still smiling at the small boy as if he had no idea what he was talking about Ashton walked back to the boy, sweats in hand, sliding them back on the boy's legs and onto his hips. He begged as Ashton lifted him like a child, desperation clear in his voice. 

"I was a good boy, Ashton. I was, please. It hurts, please." 

Ashton ignored the begging as he walked into the living room, Calum and Michael slumped on the couch where they were left. As soon as the blonde boy laid eyes on Michael he squirmed from Ashton's grip, stumbling when he was let go and flung himself into the red heads lap, straddling him. Both fists firmly gripping his shirt. Michael, not expecting it, chuckled as he held the boy by the hips. 

"Miss me that much, Baby boy?" 

Luke nodded quickly, pressing kisses to the underside of the other boys jaw, slowly moving his hips on the redhead, to alert him of his needs that Ashton cruelly did not help him with. As soon as he heard the knowing 'Oh.' from the redhead he moved his hips a little more noticeably. 

"I was a good boy, Michael, I was a good boy. Please, it hurts. Help me, Michael, please. Please touch me, please. I need it." 

Michael looked to be fighting an internal battle. Off to the side he could hear Ashton and Calum talking, watching the whole thing. 

"Jesus, Cal, You two turned him into a needy little minx." Ashton watched in amazement, wondering where the timidness went from just a couple minutes ago. Then he added, "I love it." 

Calum chuckled, flicking his eyes to Ashton quickly before watching the young boy grind down on Michael again, softly begging in his ear. They had turned him into quite the minx. He had changed a lot since he had first arrived. He had learned how to act and behave, but also how to get what he wanted, to a certain degree. It's still new with Ashton, so he's unsure still. Not as confident with him. Even with Calum and Michael he wasn't completely confident. None of them had slept with him yet, wanting him to want it first. It would feel like a finalization to them, from the boy himself. 

Calum snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of whimpering. Focusing back on the youngest boy he watched as Luke still grinded his hips against Michael, slow and occasional. Whimpering and whining when Michael would squeeze at his hips, making the movement of them stutter. Leaning forward the redhead bit the boys still bare shoulder, eliciting another whine from him, one of the young boys hands sliding into the hair at the back of Michael's neck, laying his head on Michael's shoulder and whispering sensually to the other boy. 

"You're so good to me, Michael. Love it when you hold my hips, feels so dominating. Don't you want to help me, Michael? I've been so good for you, such a good boy? Right?" 

Michael sighed deeply, trying to keep himself under control, the boy knew how to push almost all of his buttons by now. His grip on the boy's hip tightening at the mention of said action, the young boy groaning when he does it, pulling at the hair in his fist at the back of Michael's neck. Leaning up, Luke looked Michael right in the eye, then made a very obvious show of trailing his eyes down to Michael's lips. Putting on his best pout, he looked Michael in the eyes again. 

"Kiss me, Michael? Please. Don't you want to kiss me? I want you. I need you, Michael." 

Michael was gone. The small boy smiled triumphantly when he felt Michael forcefully stop his hips from rocking any further on his lap and grab him by the back of the head forcefully and bring their mouths together. Once the small boys lips were thoroughly swollen and slick, Michael spoke huskily. 

"Get on your knees, Baby boy." 

He slid to his knees immediately, watched as Calum and Ashton sat on either side of Michael, obvious bulges in both of their pants. 

"Look what you've done, Princess." Calum spoke, rubbing a hand over his bulge, eyes not leaving the small blonds face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment? Thoughts? Concerns? 
> 
> Twitter- @BandsForbabes  
> Tumblr- @bandsaxdbabes
> 
> So, the deal was that if i put up this chapter tonight and another by friday that my friend would update her fic that i am newly obsessed with, so yeah, that's how you can get me to write. Bc imma lazy, procrastinating, piece of shit. 
> 
> ALSO: Are you guys confused on how long he's been with them? Bc if so, good. That's what i want. I don't want him to have developed so quickly bc that ridiculously unrealistic but i don't want to just super far ahead and have him be a super nut or anything. idk if any of that made sense. bye.


	8. Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically some calm before some storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise update???

Luke preened when Calum called him princess. It thrilled him to no end. He loved it. It made him feel like he was a good boy. 

"You gunna suck Mikey off, Princess?" Calum's voice was deep, his grip on the small boy's head forceful. "Be a good boy and suck Mikey off." 

Ashton jumped in, petting the other side of the small boy's head. 

"You want us to take care of you don't you, Little one?" 

Luke nodded quickly, feeling too overwhelmed with all the hands on him, and the pressure in his own pants. Looking up at Michael, Luke could see the redhead looking down at him with lidded eyes, rubbing at his own erection. His voice gravelly when he spoke, 

"Come on, Baby boy. You know what to do." 

Nodding again, Luke leaned up between the redhead's legs, small fingers pulling at the button of the tight black jeans. Quickly annoyed by Luke's pace Michael slapped the small hands away ripping the jeans down. His cock standing up proudly. Smirking down at the young boy, Michael laced his fingers into the back of his hair, pulling the boy closer. 

"Go ahead, Baby boy. I know you want it." 

Luke whined at the redheads words. Uncomfortable with how true they where, but leaned in and kissed at the head none the less. Trying not to seem so eager. He liked the little sigh Michael would make when he did that, it made him feel like he was doing good. It made him feel even better when Michael would pull on his hair, making him groan around the head. 

Michael, readjusting his grip on the small boys hair, began to thrust powerfully into Luke's mouth. Whimpers and whines escaping Luke's mouth when they could. 

"It's like this is what you where made for, Little one. You where a natural from the start." 

Ashton watched fondly as Michael was pushed closer to the edge. His knuckles turning white in Luke's hair, pulling harder, making the younger boy cry out. 

"He was, Ashton. He was made for us. Every part of him was made just for us." 

The sounds of Luke's whimpers filled the room as he listened to the other boys words. He was wasn't he? Made just for them. He makes them so happy and they take good care of him. He can't find a reason to disagree. 

He pulls off of Michael, keeping his fist around Michael's cock, pumping it as he speaks. 

"I was made for you. To make you happy. I was." 

Ashton was petting his head, smiling down at him. Then looking up at Michael and Calum, making eye contact with them both before speaking. 

"Look at him. So eager to please. He's such a good boy. Aren't you, Little one?"

leaning into Ashton's touch Luke hummed in agreeance. Giggling lightly as Michael groaned, finally spilling over the small boys hand. Hearing the boys little giggles Michael growled ripping the boy off of his knees and into his lap, holding the cum covered hand in the small boys face, a smug look on Michael's face.

"Clean up, Baby boy." 

Luke followed the order almost too eagerly, sliding his cum covered fingers into his mouth as he looked up at Michael through his lashes, his eyes big. Calum groaned from beside Michael, jacking himself off quickly. Ashton doing the same, both pairs of eyes on the small boy as he cleaned his own hand. Both boys offering up their cum covered hands after long groans and murmurs of Luke's name, sending shivers down the small boys spine. 

Once Luke was done with clean up and everyone was nice and tucked away he tucked himself tightly against Michael's chest, pressing little kisses to the side of Michael's neck, Michael arms wrapped around his torso, each hand in the lap of each of the other boys. Quickly getting impatient Luke began to rut against Michael. Making the other boy hiss, cock still sensitive. A tight grip on the younger boys hips stopped him, making him whine.

"Mikey, Mikey please." Luke huffed into Michael's neck. Fisting each one of his hands into the shirts on either side of Michael. Pulling on them, whining indecently. "It hurts, please. I'll be good." 

The other three boys chuckled, Ashton and Calum pulling his needy hands off of them, petting at them. 

"We'll take care of you, Little one." 

As Ashton spoke he flipped the boy over, his back pressed to Michael's chest. The redhead made quick work of getting his hands down the young boys pants. As if he wanted it over with as quickly as possible. When Luke finally came from the quick flicks of Michael's wrist, he's pushed up onto his feet, no time to process. 

"Go clean yourself up, Princess. Then go lay down in Ashton's bed. Understand?" 

He wanted to protest. Complain that he didn't want to be alone, wanted one of them to hold him and please the deep need within him to reassure him that he did good. But he didn't, knowing it would be no use. Instead he stumbled, uncomfortable with the warm wetness in his pants, to the bathroom. The sound of the other boys talking muffled through the door. 

The love bights covered his body. The bright bathroom lights making them look more prominent in the wide bathroom mirror above the sink. The darker ones closer to his collar bones and thighs. He shuddered as he ran a hand over his right collar bone. They where the freshest. They loved to mark him, used it as a claiming. He has been told many times that he belongs here. To them, each mark showed how much they cared about him. He was starting to enjoy the marks himself. 

-

Once he was clean, in a loose pair of boxer and one of Calum's loose t-shirts, he continued to follow orders and made his way to Ashton's bed. Curling up in the middle of the bed, Luke waited, as he was told. Sleep pulled at him as he waited. He could hear them talking in the living room. The haze of sleep to much for him to listen through it, before he finally fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments??? 
> 
> Sorry for all the radio silence but I'm struggling. Sorry this is so short. 
> 
> Twitter- BandsForBabes  
> Tumblr- bandsaxdbabes


	9. Near The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael, Ashton and Calum finally get what they've been waiting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lolol. It's been years and im sorry. But i'm ready to knock this shit out of the park.

When Luke woke up the next morning it was silent, except the sound of the TV down the hall. The bed was cold, meaning the other boys hadn't slept in it with him. Confusion flooded Luke as he slowly mad his way into the living room to find the others boys lazily sprawled out, empty plates of food near by as they stared intently at the television screen, ignoring Luke's presence all together. An uncomfortable anxiousness settle in the pit of the small blonds stomach.  
Something didn't seem right, usually he would be showered in attention, needy hands pushing and prodding him. 

"Ashton.." His voice breaks at the end, making it sound like a whisper. Ashton, nor any of the other boys, look up at him. His anxiety grows as he moves closer to his stoic captors. Desperation takes over quickly as he throws himself to his knees in between Michael and Calum who are sat on the floor, leaning against the couch Ashton is laid across. 

"M-Michael whats wrong? Did I do something?" Again Luke was unanswered, not even spared a glance. Flipping around quickly, the small boy fisted his hands into Calum's shirt, willing to take punishment over this, being ignored. 

"Calum please, please. I don't know what I did, I'm sorry." Calum doesn't lift his eyes from the TV, not even when the tiny, desperate boy pressed himself against the dark mans broad chest, pressing kisses along his neck and jaw. Tears gather in Luke's crystal blue eyes as he straddles Calum's lap. The desperation and confusion not mixing well with the anxiousness in his small body, Luke grabs Calum's hands, much bigger than his own, and attempts to place them around himself as he mumbles on in a rushed fashion. 

"I'm so sorry Please, I'll be good. I swear i will. Was i not good enough last night? I'll try harder, I'll- I'll do anything. I will. I want to, I want to do anything for you, I swear. Please." After his deceleration his head drops to Calum's shoulder, tears sliding easily down pale cheeks. Michael sighs from beside them, out of the corner of his eye he can see the red head look up at Ashton, as if having a conversation with their eyes. Ashton makes a sound of what Luke assumes is affirmation and Michael as well. Michael stands as he hears it, making a gesture with is head at Calum. The Maori boy stand suddenly, making the sobbing boy topple to the floor. 

"Follow us, Princess." 

With not an ounce of hesitance Luke springs from the floor and scurry's after the others.  
\---

They're in Ashton's room, standing around the big bed. 

"Get on the bed, Little One." Ashton gestures to the king size bed and follows him onto it as he does so. "You would do anything for us, right?" 

Ashton smiles at the eager nods from the small boy under him. This is what they'd been waiting for. Giving Michael and Calum a single nod the other two move in on either side of the little blond and pin his thin arms down. Swallowing down the panic Luke stayed silent, afraid of further rejection. 

"Listen Baby Boy, if you don't struggle it'll barely hurt, understand?" Michael whispered into the blond's temple, squeezing the boys wrist for emphasis. Wanting this to go smoothly so he can have his turn. The red head watches intently as Ashton strips the small blond, running his hands up the boy's hairless legs, squeezing the thickness of his thighs on his way up. The sight alone was enough to arouse Michael to a full hard on. Luke pressed into the mattress, in only a tight pair of black panties, he had been forced to wear them since he'd been with them. Calum on the blond's other side, holding him down with his left hand laced into Luke's, right hand petting Luke's pale hip. And Ashton leaned over the small boy, muscular legs bracketing slim hips, hands all over the tight body beneath him. 

Luke trembled lightly, feeling too over whelmed and too exposed, his chest rising and falling quickly with each breath. He needed a minute to process but knew that wasn't what he would get. His thoughts where cut short as Ashton leaned into the blond's pale neck, biting and sucking a dark bruise where shoulder met neck. A slight gasp fell from the small boys pink, trembling lips. 

"Ashton, I need-" Ashton's big hand slapped down over pink lips, shocking the blond, making him struggle against his human restraints momentarily. 

"Call me Daddy, got it Little one?" Ashton demanded, squeezing the jaw under his palm until the small boy whined pathetically. Removing his hand, Ashton pulled at the boy's bottom lip before looking him right in the eye, speaking clearly through clenched teeth. 

"We're going to fuck you, Little one. And you are going to let us. No fighting, or I will personally make sure it hurts very badly, do you understand me?" A hand from the oldest boy shot out around the blonds throat, ready to cut of the air flow at any sign of resistance. 

"Yes, yes, Daddy." Luke spoke in rushed, frantic whispers. "Please don't hurt me, please Daddy." Tears welled in the blond's eyes, ready to fall. 

"We don't want to, Princess." Calum spoke calmly, kissing the hand he held down. "You just have to behave, the rules haven't changed." The small boy took a deep breath in attempt to calm himself, squeezing Calum's bigger hand. 

"I'm scared, Daddy" Luke spoke softly, not breaking eye contact with the moari boy. 

"Don't be, Little one. You know we take good care of you." The oldest voice was rough as he kissed near the blonds ear, still placing bruises where there was room to. "Do you think we're incapable of taking care of you? It that it?" The hand still resting around his throat tightened suddenly, cutting of air flow. His restraints only became stronger, by pressing his bony shoulders down too. The oldest laughed darkly against the side of the blond's head, tears flowing freely from crystal blue eyes. 

"Now," Ashton sat up, releasing the boy beneath him. "Turn over, Little one. I've been wanting to get my hands on that ass all day."  
Not daring to disobey he flips over as soon as Calum and Michael release him, only to be held down again. He whines but quickly stops when a swift smack is delivered to his bottom, a menacing red head speaks into his ear suddenly. 

"Don't whine, Baby boy. You should't have kept us waiting for so long, we tried to wait till you where ready. Couldn't take it anymore. Now be quite and open that pretty little mouth for me, okay?" 

Michael strips one handed, pumping his cock a few times before forcing his way into the boy's mouth, reveling in the weak struggle the blond attempts. The Red head's view is perfect. He can easily see Calum biting the blond's shoulder, making his way down his torso, smacking the perky ass, leaving red prints in his wake. He can see Ashton kissing at other side, gently rubbing a finger over the tight hole. 

"You shouldn't struggle, Princess. This will be fun. If you let it be." Michael spoke quickly, moaning at the end of his sentence, fisting a hand in the blond locks, pulling roughly. "Cal, get the lube. I want to see Ash in him already." 

Though annoyed by the demand, Calum complied, pressing a kiss to the boy's shoulder before digging for the lubracent beside the bed. He could hardly focus as he dug through the drawer, mind clouded with thoughts of pale skin covered in bruises and big blue doe eyes blinking up at him while he was burried betwwen bruised thighs. A moan escaped the dark haired boy as he finally grasped what he was looking for, tossing it in Ashton's genral direction, zeroing back in on the squirming boy, trapping his small hand again. The young boy squirmed harder against the hold on his wrists when he felt wet warmth against his hole, squeaks and squeals resonate from his throat, barely heard with Michael's cock still in his mouth. 

"It's alright, Princess." The Moari whispered to him. "Ash is going to stretch you, It'll only hurt a little."  
Slow tears still slid down Luke's cheeks but he made an agreeable sound anyway, heart nearly pounding out of his chest. It wasn't until he felt the first finger press into him that he tried to fight them off again, not that it did much good. It burned, they had lied. The cock in his mouth slipped out, the red head's focus centered on holding him as still as possible. The burning in his rear only grew stronger as Ashton continued, adding another finger, too soon. Weakly, the blond cried out, squeezing his eyes shut, tears falling. 

"Ashton, please. pl-" A scream ripped past the small boy's trembling lips as Ashton jabbed his fingers in particularly hard. "Daddy! Daddy please, I'm sorry." 

"Don't make that mistake again, Little one." Ashton was adamant and unrelenting and he leaned down to kiss at the boy's lower spine. 

"I'm sorry, Daddy." The boy whined out. "It hurts, Daddy. It hurts too much, please stop. Please." 

Calum and Michael laughed on either side of him, watching intently as Ashton stopped pressing into the boy, and making a spinning gesture with his free hand. Before Luke could process it he was flipped onto his back for the second time. Ashton's fingers making quick work of stretching him open again, the burning subsiding slightly, until a third finger was pressed in, more whines escaping him. 

"Just relax Little one, almost done with this part. It'll feel good soon, Baby." Both Michael and Calum murmuring in agreement, jacking themselves to the live show in front of them. The anticipation of finally getting to fuck the small boy properly to much. 

"Okay, Little one." Ashton pulled his fingers out quickly, using the same hand to lube up his own cock, frantically leaning over, pressing his tip to the stretched hole below him. "Ready?" 

He's given no time to reply, Ashton shoving his cock into the tight hole in one fast thrust. A deep moan falling from the eldest's lips, a scream falling from Luke's.  
"Daddy!"  
Ashton keeps a fast pace, wrapped in complete ecstasy. Luke's tight hole squeezing him just right, big, blue, watery eyes looking up at him through thick lashes. Bruises where scattered across the blond's torso, up his neck, and down his thighs. The sight alone was erotic enough to send him over the edge. Moans began to slip from the boy's spit slicked lips, the burning sensation having faded into a deep pleasure. 

"Oh, Daddy," there was an airiness to the blond's tone. "It- it feels so good Daddy, don't stop." 

Three sets of moans are hears before the eldest, for the second time, wraps a hand around the boy's fragile throat, squeezing lightly before cutting off air flow all together, hips still plunging in and out. 

"I told you it would, Little one, fuck." Ashton paused, hips pressed flush to the blond's ass. "You're so fucking tight baby. Better than I expected." The small boy struggled, unable to free himself from the hand around his throat, vision becoming blurred. The boy above him moved slow before giving a few quick thrusts, pressing in deep again and releasing his load into his hole, squeezing harder at the his throat, not even noticing he had passed out and gone slack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr- bandsaxdbabes  
> Twitter- BandsForBabes
> 
> Come talk to be and annoy tf outta me about this fic.

**Author's Note:**

> ITS NOT FINISHED. I JUST CHANGED SOME STUFF AND ADDED MORE. STILL LET ME KNOW IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR THIS. IT'S ALWAYS HELPFUL.


End file.
